


把你写在最后

by fushenga



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:12:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fushenga/pseuds/fushenga





	把你写在最后

1

金博洋收到来自羽生结弦的「专属」礼物，花滑圈所有人都知道。

2

空旷的走廊，急速奔跑的脚步声，早已结束比赛的场馆里只有零星的工作人员正进行着收尾工作，看着沉稳的卫冕冠军急急跑过他们的身边，心想大概也是掉了什么重要的东西吧。

穿过走廊，忽略那些保有职业操守但仍然不免好奇的打量自己的目光，羽生朝着更衣室跑去，心中对自己的草率懊恼不已，早知道就应该把东西放在宿舍里，冒冒失失地带到赛场来绝对是今年最错误的决定。

绕过拐角，从他的方向清楚地看到更衣室的门开着，这个点不知道是谁还在，希望不是工作人员在清扫，羽生加快脚步， 急切而鲁莽地推门。

“啊，疼死了，我的个亲娘啊。”

欸，中文？

这让他想起无数次出现在他梦里的人，那个拥有能让梦境里的他瞬间停下正在进行的事的神奇魔力的中国男孩。

但这不是梦，捂着额头呜呜喊着疼的男孩就在他面前，露出一只眼睛，抬头的瞬间，宛如点过眼睛的龙，眉眼弯起，眸中乍现光彩，鲜活而明媚。

“啊，ごめん，我太着急了，没注意到博洋在里面。”

羽生难得的手足无措，男孩挡着额头，他并不能看到对方的受伤程度，努力酝酿笑意的眼角微红，他试着不去想是疼痛还是比赛结果的原因。

一路飞奔而来，汗水从额头滑落渗进眼中，条件反射伸手捂住眼睛，一左一右，两人看起来很有镜面的效果。

金博洋回到宿舍之后才想起自己把多带的外套落在了更衣室，匆匆忙忙的跑回来取，正要回去就被门猛力磕到额头，实在是瞬间冲击力太大，他差点直接“卧槽”出口，结果抬头发现对面站着的人，大汗淋漓的，或许还因为自己的反应而看起来歉疚非常的模样。

金博洋立即放下手，露出一个灿烂的笑容，他可不想被羽生认为是怕疼的小孩子，而且……

而且，撞到自己的人一副担心紧张的样子，真是的，他都不能尽情揉揉自己的脑门了，明天不会红吧。

「话说，他这个时候跑到这儿来干吗？」这个点几乎所有的人沉浸在自己的世界里，羽生按理来说也不该出现在场馆更衣室门前，该不会也和自己一样忘记什么了吧。

两人站了一会儿了，他还喘着气，可以猜想他在来的路上跑的多急， 很重要的东西吗？

“你掉……哎，怎么不小心点，你别揉，等我一下。”

没被遮住的眼睛倒映出男孩在手中的外套口袋里翻翻找找的动作，黑色的外套被他抖成一团，原本只要抓着帽子一拎就能轻松找到想要的东西，他却是着急忙慌的摊在手肘上扒拉来扒拉去，最后索性蹲着把外套平铺在地上，从里面掏出……一包湿巾。

“找到了，给你，用这个就压着眼部润一下就好了。”

接过对方撕开展平叠好递来的纸巾，按照他的方法轻压在眼睛上，凉凉的很舒服，连着身上的热意都降下去许多。

“怎么样？”

其实就是一点点刺眼，没有那么严重，但是顶着额头上因为他的鲁莽而残留下的痕迹，紧张的询问不过是被汗水刺了眼睛的自己的男孩实在是令他喜欢不已，羽生不由自主勾起一个浅笑，“很管用啊，博洋的方法。”

垂眸呼一口气，“那就好，对了，这个时间你怎么来了，也掉了东西？”

没有回答对方的问题，羽生向前进一步，在男孩意图后退的前一秒抓住他的手臂，捂着右眼的手放下，将湿巾塞到口袋里。

“哎，那个是湿的”，男孩调子扬起，意图阻止他过于随性的行为。

「博洋很容易受到影响呢，每次想问却总是转而更关注自己在做什么。」羽生促狭的想着，没来由的开心。

抬手，对方为了比赛而固定好的头发将整个额头露出来，方便他的指腹贴着微微发红发热的部位。

“博洋也掉了很重要的东西吗？” 

羽生离得太近，不久之前才被对方紧紧拥抱过的金博洋挣扎着想要躲开，无奈被人擒住手臂牢牢控在原地，与此同时，还被人轻喝一声“别动”。

手里的衣服拖到地上，冰冰凉凉的感觉绕着被撞的那块儿打转，对他来说，羽生在给他揉额头这件事，冲击力不比被门砸小，而在他委婉的拒绝后退中对方一秒切换成晴明，强势喝止他的动作。

他不想表现的被他影响，可他乖乖站好的行为一点说服力都没有。

这让他有些懊恼，所以他使了点力气离开那双手，取而代之自己粗鲁的手法。为了避免被人再度抓住手，直接坐在身后的椅子上，仰着头重复自己的问题。

耸耸肩，略略遗憾，羽生关上门，倚着门板，一改来时的焦急，变得从容不迫，“和博洋一样”。

“我没看到你的外套或者别的什么，我找过一次，你会不会掉别的地方了。”

“除了博洋应该不会有人会把衣服都落在这儿吧。”

男孩一脸笃定的模样很可爱，他不由自主的逗弄他，他足够了解金博洋，得到意想之中的反应。

男孩放下揉着他刚刚抚摸过的位置的手，蹙眉的同时撇撇嘴以示不满，又迅速移开视线想要隐藏自己的气恼，口中嘟囔着，“掉什么都是掉，衣服和你的东西又有什么不一样”。

“我听到了哦，博洋”，他喜欢男孩生气勃勃的样子，他应该是这样鲜活动人的，被他戳穿的赧然，还有，“我可是掉了非常非常重要的东西”，为他而起的焦急。

非常重要？

他进来的时候没看到有什么，羽生怎么会这么粗心，把重要的东西丢在更衣室？

偷笑着拉住起身绕着更衣室东翻西找的男孩，半道中意欲连人带衣服都捞住的手打个折扣，堪堪落在红色外套上。

男孩顺势转身，许是自己的笑容太过愉悦，甚至给人无所谓的感觉，与之对视的眼眸褪去焦急染上一抹无奈，拖长了调子，“你又逗我”。

他可不想好不容易在他面前振作起来的男孩又变得恹恹的，米沙告诉他男孩在媒体采访的时候红了眼眶时他正好结束采访，急急去找却被告知中国队已经离开，也因着这个插曲他把东西落在了更衣室。

“怎么会呢，是真的非常重要的东西，博洋等我一会儿好吗，就坐在这儿。”

把蛮好男孩按回他的位子上，羽生找到自己存放东西的柜子，从里面拿出一个小包裹。

「还好，可能因为博洋的缘故，工作人员还没有进来打扫。」

金博洋视力不错，加上两人其实离得不远，他能看到是个被对方手里包的妥妥帖帖的东西。

往后靠向椅背，双脚架在长凳上，金博洋漫无目的对那只差打上缎带就可以送出去的东西展开猜测。

「羽生来比赛就来呗，还带礼物？是什么呢？送给谁的啊，都劳动羽生大驾把它带到赛场上来？」

盖在腿上的衣服被他掀起又抚平，抚平又掀起。发现自己似乎过分在意「羽生为别人准备礼物」，而这不管从哪一点看都和自己没有关系，他只好讪讪地把手松开抄进口袋里，阻止自己这种无意识的行为。

他手中拿着本来就是要送出去的礼物，而想要送的人就坐在几步之外的距离，灯光之下，红衣黑发，干净的眉眼，孩子一样将运动服外套口袋撑得鼓起，安静弥漫开来。

羽生原以为自己会紧张，可是隔着不近不远的距离，男孩偶尔晃动的双脚，却让一切突然变得如放学后坐在千秋架上，和想要一起上学放学的那个人一起，夕阳染红一片天空，而他不过是要还一个今日课堂上借用的笔记本。

这是博洋之于他的魅力——他在的地方，是他的心安，是他想要的归处。

他想要，很想要，所以要努力迈出第一步，走向他。

“博洋”，男孩原就一直看着他，闻言不过轻嗯一声，带起一个笑，过于礼貌了些，他没在意，把东西推到男孩面前，“给你的”。

“诶？”

淡金色的纸包好的方方正正的东西送到自己眼前，抬眼便能看到羽生熟悉的笑颜，没有那么标准，软软的好听的中文。金博洋难以置信地揉揉眼睛，它还在，这才伸手接住。

“给我的？”

“是，给博洋的，从很早之前就想给你的，希望这个会比喜欢小熊Pooh桑（服了服了，敏感词）的本人的拥抱更好。”

“米沙怎么就告诉你，太藏不住事儿了。”

口中抱怨着，脸上却收不住的笑容，羽生特意给他带了礼物，听他的话还是准备很久的礼物，羽生……

从羽生的角度只能看到男孩因发胶开始失效而软下去的黑发，有些错乱的支棱着，让人想起床底窜出来的猫，逗得主人伸手抚平，然而没等他实践这些过于亲密的行为，男孩就抬起头，一脸感动，“羽生，你说我们这一年也见不上几次，你还特地给我带礼物，你真是个好人。”

……

3

“米沙，博洋说我是个好人。”

虽然知道对方看不到，但米沙还是翻了个白眼。这个在冰场上以凛然的气势战胜他们的王者，一遇上金博洋就全然不似他认识的那个人。

“这不挺好的嘛。”吧嗒吧嗒敲着手机。

对方回的很快，“但是，在博洋的国家，这不就是不喜欢我的意思吗？”

“哎哟，您还研究这个呢？怎么滴，喜欢我们天总，我劝你一句，羽生，天总那个脑细胞还有脑回路，智商（？）以及情商，靠你那十八弯的委婉含蓄风格，啧啧啧，怕是要完。”

“？？？？？博洋说过很喜欢我。”

“那可不，偶像呢，最喜欢什么的也是日常用语了，偶像的拥抱比偶像的心头好更好。关键您不是啊，大佬，您是要吃人家啊，新鲜出炉的东北大肉包，您这优哉游哉的，我觉得还没等你捏上手这包子就被别人抢走拆吃入腹了。”

说实话，羽生那点心思，瞒谁都瞒不过他。暗恋他鲜嫩可口的老铁，嗯，也得亏是羽生，换别人，他估计不太同意，作为金博洋的境外代言人。

“实名劝你，赶紧把你做的那些风花雪月的酸腐事告诉我，我好替你在你的博洋面前旁敲侧击一下。”

“你不能直接告诉他。”

“行了行了，我心里有数，不是你家博洋。”

3

听完大佬的留言，花滑外交官戈米沙表示，在某些事上，他特瞧不上羽生结弦。

4

羽生结弦送给金博洋的礼物，在国家队成为公开的新闻。

起先是队里比较懂日文的小雨——金博洋觉得总不好直接拿去给队里的翻译就找了队友——没想到转个背的功夫，文静姐聪哥江哥噼里啪啦连教练们都知道了。

羽生结弦送了本日本旅游攻略给金博洋，世间独此一份，从第一页到最后一页都是他亲手所写，每一页的左上角画着他最爱的黄色小~熊……喜欢的蜂蜜，右下角装饰着金博洋滑过无数次的蜘蛛侠……吐丝结的网。

一众人吐槽，大概是画那两只小可爱的难度系数有点高，逼的羽生大佬只好用极富象征性的两样代替。

翻开以后，于小雨首先把涉及到的城市都给汇总一遍。

仙台，札幌，埼玉，广岛，长野，门真，福冈*，然后是京都，大阪等等这些有名的城市。金博洋和一众老铁们几脸蒙蔽，这个攻略咋这么特别呢。

“仙台也就算了，羽生的家乡，我能理解，后面这些城市是个什么情况”，双手环在胸前，隋文静问这一大群人，“你们不觉得奇怪吗，东京京都大阪都排在后头呢，咱们去玩儿怎么也得先去这些城市吧，虽然说羽生是日本人，但是他也待得不是很多，不靠谱不靠谱。”

“文静姐，也许这些城市更特别啊，羽生都写给我了，肯定是有深意的。”金博洋收回自己的本子，对以上言论表示委婉的抗议。

“金博洋不准插话，你家偶像在你心里啥都好，我们知道，乖乖写你的笔记。”

吐吐舌头，拿着笔认认真真的趴在桌上继续写。

我也想八卦，为啥我要来做翻译，队里不是有翻译吗？——苦兮兮的于小雨。

埋头一笔一划在另一个本子上誊写着小雨翻译的内容，满心的欢喜，谁还能像他一样得到偶像的国家攻略呢，要和米沙炫耀下，得到小熊又怎么样，他有拥抱，还有礼物。

但是，偶像未免也罗列的太多了些，他要写到什么时候啊？

而且，他也想礼尚往来啊，按这个写法，960万平方公里他怕不是会死。

难得的休息日，她居然要在这里开展第二副业，而且还是无偿的，于小雨有那么一丢丢后悔学了日语。

但看天天一脸兴奋的样子，时不时还抖个脚，只得心甘情愿认命继续翻——“希望能和博洋一起走在仙台的街道上……”

“啥？小雨你翻的是啥？”

金博洋扔了笔就凑过来挤到本子面前，好像自己真能看懂似的。

“还能是啥，羽生前辈写给你的攻略啊”，随手翻了翻，于小雨哈哈笑起来，拽着旁边的隋文静，“文静姐，这可不只是什么攻略，羽生前辈还给写信了，每一张都有”。

“哟，我这小老铁是被羽生大佬宠幸了啊，都别说话，让我好好听听。”

“不行，我不要翻了，把本子还给我。”金博洋伸手抢，奈何扛不住重重人墙挡在翻译面前，后头还有隋文静一声大喝，“金博洋好好做笔记，你找别人帮忙，你更丢人。”

同样认为找别人确实更丢脸的金博洋，委屈巴巴地回到位子上，做好乖学生的本职。

“希望能和博洋一起走在仙台的街道上，告诉你我日日从这里走向训练馆时的晚霞有多美丽。”

“我来过札幌市很多次，博洋，你知道它的市徽吗？你如果知道的话一定会惊讶于它和我们的缘分，每次看到它总会想起冰场和博洋，真希望你能和我一起去看看。”

“我真的太喜欢长野了，博洋一定也很喜欢，像我一样，不，博洋不会比我更喜欢。好奇理由吗，一起去一次吧，我就会告诉博洋为什么你一定不会比我更喜欢。”

“博洋说过很喜欢《seimei》，还说很敬佩我参拜晴明神社和拜访万斋先生的认真与虔诚，博洋给予了极大的赞赏，那么我们可以一起去东京的研修所*去看一出能剧，也可以再去京都的晴明神社。博洋不用担心参拜的仪式，有我在你身边。”

……

这情深意切啊，羽生前辈这哪是旅游攻略啊，观光景点少得可怜，一页里有半面是在向“博洋”……诉衷肠？感觉自己中文不利落了，诉衷肠是什么鬼！

说实话，羽生前辈未免太偏爱他们的天天了吧。

“天总你脸红是个什么情况？”隋文静瞥了一眼奋笔疾书脑袋越垂越低的男孩，出声调侃。 

“我哪有？”嗫喏着争辩，软的一点气势都没有。

隋文静虽然调侃着，却隐隐有些在意。羽生一定不知道这傻孩子竟然当着所有人的面“拆”礼物，但是他显然对金博洋这个人偏爱的过分，也许她不够温柔细腻，但字里行间的情绪已然满溢出来。

“行了，不开玩笑”，咳嗽一声，见队里已然独当一面但仍稚气未脱的少年看向自己，脸上是未退的绯红，眼里有着欢喜也有羞赧，张张嘴还是把那句话压了下去， “我觉得羽生非常想要邀请你去日本，你不考虑考虑？”

算了，两个人一样的固执，若是喜欢，旁人，如何能阻挡。

 

“啊，我不知道什么时候有时间，大家不一起去吗，羽生不会介意的，你们不去的话，我一个人还是……嗯？”

落在头顶的手温柔轻抚，“你早就能独当一面了啊，再说羽生在呢”，少年意外作风一向硬朗的老友怎么如此温柔，对方的手已撤去，“而我们，会一直在”。

无论何时，一直都在。

5

博洋在做什么呢？

羽生躺在床上，夕阳余晖在房间里不断移动，从墙壁上拖着缓慢的步伐滑到他的床边，让人想起男孩在冰上慢慢朝他滑过来的样子，带着光扑到他面前。

其实没有，男孩少有直直冲他滑过来的时候，他之所以觉得他扑过来，或许是因为自己的相对运动吧。所以，他才是想要无所顾忌地“扑”到男孩面前的那个？

情不自禁的笑颜绽放，有点想念他啊。米沙说得对，他该更明显一些才是，可是他已经做得如此不同了，不是吗？

他将所有的情意都蕴藏在文字里。希望和博洋能去很多的地方，不只是在赛场相见，也希望能一起去看晚霞，赏烟火，带他看一场万斋先生的表演，在街上并肩走走，累的时候倚靠这对方的肩膀，在公园或是路边的长椅上。

天色慢慢变暗，月亮升起来，圆也好，缺也罢，想和他一起坐到夜凉如水，街道上行人变得稀少，然后牵手，回家。

或者他们不会出门，宅在家里，试试新买的耳机，他们会一直买一样的。

等到再晚一些，他们吃过晚饭窝在沙发上，玩着两人喜爱的游戏。

也许他会先累，博洋在身边的感觉太温暖，他总会想要赖在他身上，他会碰触到男孩温热的面孔，他才不会睁眼，否则红着脸的男孩会恼羞成怒不让他靠着枕着。

也许博洋你会先睡，因为博洋总是乖乖巧巧的像个孩子，一定不会像我一样玩着游戏熬到深夜，早上赖着不肯起来。

然而，不管谁先睡着，我们总会依偎着进入梦乡。

第二天，我会先醒来，不要怀疑，虽然那些我赖床的传言是真的，但博洋在我身边的话，总会想要多看一会儿，所以看着朝阳爬上我们的被角的一定是我。

等到阳光吻上你的唇，那双明媚笑意的双眼就会睁开，将我的脸收纳进去。博洋会有那么一刻迷糊的后遗症，但也就那么一会儿，你随即绽开笑容，喊我的名字，会是羽生还是结弦呢？

当你喊我的名字的时候，我在你的眼里看到阳光也盖满我的后背。

就像此刻一样，将我笼罩在温暖里。

现在博洋那边阳光应该正好，米兰冷吗？真希望和你在米兰的赛场上相见，能和你再次比上一回。

顺便，问问你，礼物合心意吗？

真的，想见博洋了啊。

6

“你怎么瘦这么多？”

米惊讶与疑惑的声音在走廊里回响，金博洋连忙推着人进房间，咕哝道，“哪有，我一直不都是这样的吗？”

“说什么鬼话，平昌的时候可不是这样的，是不是哪里不舒服？”空间变得更小之后，声音变得越大。

刚收拾好行李准备去找中国队的宿舍的米沙，得到老铁亲切的登门拜访。只是，对方的状态却让他大吃一惊。他似乎比他记忆中的白了些，两边的下颌线变得凌厉起来，两颊捏一把也揪不出几两肉，错觉吗，中国队的队服穿在身上变大了。

“没有，只是有点不太习惯这边的饮食，没怎么吃饭。”被他上下打量着男孩，挠着后脑勺，露出小虎牙，一派风轻云淡。

他皱着眉，将信将疑，就在这时，手机响了。金博洋适当往后退几步坐在桌边的椅子上。

米沙看了眼来电显示，又瞅了瞅金博洋，结果对方以为他是在示意接个电话，摆出一副“你请便”的姿势，他也只好按下接听键。

“米沙，是我，你到米兰了吗？”

“到了，你时间掐的挺准。”

金博洋百无聊赖的坐在椅子上，他们的房间布置都没什么不一样，于是没有什么兴趣的他开始猜测打电话来的是谁，米沙才到没多久就打来，看起来很亲密的样子。

“见到了，他就在这儿，要叫他接吗？”

好像说的是我，还没等他反应，对方的手机已经递到跟前，糊里糊涂接过来，手机里就传来熟悉的声音，“博洋”。

是羽生。

“嗯，是我。羽生怎么会打来，还知道我在米沙这儿。”

“博洋不是早一天到吗，我想你一定会来米沙这儿的。”

金博洋觉得羽生在笑着，因而不自觉的也扬起微笑，“啊，是这样啊，羽生你可真了解我。”

“博洋也这样认为吗？我很高兴。”

现在他可以确定羽生心情不错了，得知他不能来米兰的遗憾再次翻涌起来，让人担忧的伤，“对了，你的脚怎么样了，医生怎么说，你有在好好养着吗？”

“我有，我都放弃和博洋一起比赛的机会了，想到你们都在米兰，突然有点寂寞呢。”

电话那端突如其来的一声叹息，金博洋揪着口袋里的布料，不知道该说什么才好，他在言辞一事上太过笨拙，憋憋挤挤出一个「我」就被人打断。

“不过，听到博洋的声音，感觉好多了。”

听起来真的带着一丝轻松，金博洋舒一口气，不再继续摧残那厚实的布料，转而谈起当时不好意思当着羽生面拆的礼物，“对了，我还没有谢谢你的礼物，我很喜欢。”

“博洋看懂了吗？”

没有预想中的开心，羽生在微微停顿之后问他有没有看懂，对方看不见，他还是做了个挠头的动作，“啊，其实我不太懂日文，我找了小雨，你知道的吧，我们队里日文很好的女孩子，她给我翻译了，我还做了笔记呢。文静姐他们都说你的攻略很奇怪，不过，我觉得很好，本来没什么特别想要去的念头，但看了羽生你写的之后，就很想去你说的哪些地方，做你说的那些事”，顿了顿，声音低了下去，“和你一起”。

金博洋偷觑了一眼房间的主人，下意识压低声音说出「和你一起」，米沙并没有关注他们的谈话，但他还是微红了脸。

可惜对方好像没有听到，问了奇怪的问题，“博洋看完了吗？”

“看完了啊，要不然我回头把我写好的拍给你看。”

“……”电话那头沉默了一会儿，没有接着自己的话往下说，转而问道，“博洋还好吗？”

“我挺好的，吃好喝好睡好，不但没长肉还抽条了”，飞个眼刀把在场整理床铺的人名为——你是认真的吗——视线杀回去，金博洋故意扬起语调。 

“博洋还会长个子吗？”

标志性的羽生式的调侃，金博洋觉得自己都习惯了，习惯到脸上的笑意分毫不减。

身为房间兼手机主人的剧本大佬米沙，见那两人聊得正欢，对金博洋比着手势表示自己去一趟超市，你们可以慢慢聊。结果老铁果断的说结束语，“不好意思，羽生，米沙要去超市，我就先挂了。”

隐隐觉得自己可能被记小本本的米沙，觉得自己还可以抢救一下，“怎么不多聊一会儿，我又不需要手机。”

“也没什么，就是有种想要在比赛结束后再和羽生这样聊着日常的心情，至于现在，自然是要陪我老铁去超市浪一圈啦。”

“话说，天总，我刚听你的意思把羽生的礼物随身带来了？大家都很好奇羽生送了什么给你，怎么样，也给我观赏观赏呗，所谓的奇怪又特别的日本旅游攻略？”

“那什么，我没带啊，我刚刚是说回中国拍给羽生看，不是回房间，你理解错了。”

他才不相信呢，不过没啥关系，他可是连金博洋本人不知道的「深意」都知道了，当然也没有忘记自己的使命，“可惜，不过我建议你了解下日本的一些文化什么的，不然你还看不懂。”

“还好，我有小雨，现在我是倍儿清楚攻略的内容，就差实地走一遍了。”

听着男孩话中满满的得意，米沙光明正大的扶了扶额，“唉~任重道远，任重道远。”

“什么？”

“没什么没什么。”

7

他太累了。

但金博洋还有说累的资格吗？

他不用看也知道微博上都是对他今晚的表现的「点评」，连外网上全都是今晚的米兰神奇竞摔比赛。

身体里密密麻麻的疼痛不断刺激着神经，教练的拥抱给他全部的安慰不过能支撑自己不在记者和他们的镜头面前变得更难看。

现在，整个世界安静下来了。他坐在地上，没有开灯，窗户外的街灯丝丝点点透进来，盘踞在他脚上，那些伤疤痕迹刺目。

是荣耀勋章还是累赘负荷，都是由成绩来决定的。

他真的太累了，媒体面前，朋友面前，粉丝面前，路人面前，他笑了一天，是真的累了。

捡起袜子盖住那些痕迹，他从行李箱里拖出最长最大的黑色外套，帽子口罩，他想要走，逃离这儿，谁都不要认出他，不要一脸惋惜，不要好意安慰。

请让我一个人。

深夜的米兰远比不上国内的热闹，稍微拽下口罩，他在凉风里深呼吸，仿佛要把所有的情感都呼出体内。

出门之前给教练发了信息，他们应该不至于太担心，能安安静静的一个人太好了，想到这儿，他竭力牵动嘴角，发现仍是徒劳，便不再较劲，任帽子下的眉眼拧出夜一般的深沉。

身后传来异样的喧闹，他回头看了眼，大概是学生吧，一群金发碧眼的面孔中依稀掺杂着黑发黑眸的东方面容，年轻而张扬，快乐像是一根根弦把他们牵在一起。

但快乐是他们的，他什么都没有。*

他一个人冷冷清清的在前面走着，他们一群人热热闹闹地在后面跟着，他们就一直保持着这样奇妙的距离。

无论在谁看来，他都和他们格格不入，但他实在是舍不得那样蓬勃的快乐。精神还残留着比赛的一切，这躯体却不遵从意志的滞留在陌生人的快乐里，以至于身后突然高涨的喧哗和加速的脚步声没能及时传达给他，一股极大的冲力将他撞倒在地，好在双手撑住，只有出门时忘了拉上的包东西大开着口，将东西吐落一地。

“I'm so sorry, are you ok？”

手机钱包这些零碎的东西散落一地，他顾不上回答对方的道歉，随手捞起脚边的，凭着触感就知道里面没有他出门前犹豫再三还是塞进包中的东西，金博洋在比赛结束后第一次有了笑容之外的神情。

高大的金发男孩捡起地上的帽子递给被自己撞倒的人，蹲在自己面前的男孩抬起的双眸里没有任何愤怒，满满的被焦急淹没。

“Are you looking for this？”

青空色在他的眼里铺开，金博洋接过本子紧紧抓在手中，低声道谢，无意识的说出母语。

“你是中国人啊，很抱歉，我们太无礼了，希望没有弄坏你恋人送给你的礼物。 ”

“什么？”

8

天色熹微，他翻来覆去的难以成眠，索性起身到客厅去取自己扔在桌上的手机。

「4:00」——凌晨四点，米兰的晚上九点。

男单比赛昨天已经结束，男孩强装的笑颜和趴在教练肩头痛苦不甘的神情一直萦绕在他的脑海。

一次次摔倒，一次次站起，踩着沉重的步伐竭尽全力完成表演的男孩的身影无论如何都无法停止地浮现在他的眼前。

他想知道他的情况。

米沙说博洋不允许他告诉自己有关他的事，宇野则是从那以后就没见过博洋，相熟的人他都问了也说没有见过男孩。

他只能看到网上与他有关的评论和他在地铁上上的寥寥几条消息，他太懂那种感受，他一定很不好，在那之后。

或者应该说，从一开始他就不好。赛前他说的「一切都好」全是假话，是他欺骗自己的谎话。

莫名生出些恼怒，羽生按下牢记于心的几个数字，机械的响声敲打在他神经上，几声过后终于传来熟悉的声音。

“羽生吗？”

“是我”，他没有避开他的电话，这让羽生的焦躁不安得到安抚。手机里呼呼响着风声，他来到阳台仰望着在逐渐变亮的天色里快要消失的月亮。

「他还在外面吗，这个时间？」

“有事吗？”

他听不出男孩声音中潜藏着的情绪，在他面前素来不懂得掩饰的金博洋似乎在短短的几天里学会了不动声色。

“有，也没有。”

风声还在，恍惚穿过他们之间隔着的高山、平原、城市，不远万里吹到他的阳台，带来沉默良久的男孩的话语，“羽生为什么会喜欢我呢”？

“欸？”

羽生诧异男孩在此时问出的这个问题，他不知背后的契机，也无心去探究，因为男孩的语气里终于流露出低落沮丧，这比什么都没有让他安心。

“羽生为什么喜欢我呢？我一点儿……”

“博洋很好，很好！”果断而唐突打断男孩还没说出口的话，不断重复着这两个字。这不礼貌，羽生很清楚，但是他如果不打断那端由沮丧浓缩成自我厌弃的批驳，男孩一定会说出一句又一句他绝对不能认同的话。

“羽生在安慰我吗，因为我比赛的表现糟糕透了？”

他听到一声笑，苦的如同最难吃的药。

“没有！”，手机被扣的很紧，羽生短促而强烈的一句否定震破宁静慵懒的空气，他关好客厅通往阳台的门，确保自己再大声也不会打扰到家人才继续刚才的话，“我一直都认为博洋很好，从我们第一次在赛场上重逢，就是这样的想法”。

“博洋的tango，高难度的跳跃编排，完美的动作呈现，clean全场的强大姿态，紧紧抓住我的目光，燃烧我的斗志。而我也一直坚信，没有博洋的出现，就没有如今这个走出安全区挑战自我的四周跳时代。我甚至相信着你能跳出五周跳，这是我在博洋出现之前从未有过的期待。”

“博洋还记得我去拜访过万斋先生吧。我因为《seimei》去拜访他的时候谈到自己的困惑——做不出留下记忆的表现就不能得到好成绩。他对我说不要仅仅在意裁判和观众，要感受整个场地的气氛，将自己的意识带动到整个会场。*自由滑的时候，博洋在《Dragon racing》的选曲里插入了《Ramontic Flight》，之后那段我觉得非常漂亮，你一定还记得全场观众都在为你合乐，为你欢呼，我当时觉得你无意识地就在万斋先生说的这条路上走着，也许你自己并不知道，但我看到了。在你之后出场的我，如SP时一样被你点燃起一较高下的欲望。”

——所以，你看，博洋，你并不知道自己有多好。

“后来我与博洋接触的越来越多，一次次见证着你的成长，尤其是平昌，我知晓博洋的脚状况并不是很好，但是你并未露出一丝一毫的迹象，拼尽全力，《卧虎藏龙》让我过目难忘，我太喜欢这首曲子了，博洋的演绎让它在冰场焕发出璀璨的光芒。我听说是博洋坚持要用的曲子，当时就想那些诋毁博洋的艺术表现力的人真该看看，你做的有多好，而……”

“羽生，我没有那么好。”

男孩打断他的滔滔不绝，羽生回过神来才意识到自己又开始一直说个不停，他沉默了几秒钟，回答依然简短有力，“有”。

“羽生听过中国的一句老话吗，情人眼里出西施，也许你是因为喜欢我，才会这样觉得。”

他听不懂古老中国的俗语，但是大概能明白对方的意思，胸中有着难以克制的情感，他折回客厅，将虫鸣风语阻挡在外，“我承认，我无法忘记在颁奖仪式拍照时侧身看到挡板下笑的灿烂的博洋。猝不及防闯入我眼中的你的笑容，赢得了我的心，但是我并没有因此而对博洋说好听话。”

“这是我作为专业的运动员的想法。所以，“没关系，尽力就好”这样的话我不会说，这对于同样是运动员的博洋来说是不尊重的，没有哪个运动员不想赢，尽管博洋说过自己做到最好就行，但是我相信随着时间的流逝，博洋想做的还有更多，你还想为你的国家赢得更多。面对这样的博洋，我不会说安慰的话。这一点，希望博洋能谅解。”

从自己口中说出的话冷静而坚硬，即使知道对方没有那么脆弱，但仍然担心自己做的对不对，是不是应该尝试安慰男孩。

然呃呃就在这时，那端响起男孩短促的笑声，羽生知道自己做对了，这是他的博洋，坚强的成熟的花滑选手金博洋。

“果然是羽生的风格啊，但是却是我最想听到的话呢。”

不仅仅是作为运动员的意志在烧灼，还有面对羽生时独有的执念——不希望你也安慰我，不希望在你眼里我是需要安慰的小孩子——这样的心情来的太迫切，撞击着他的心墙，企图窥探他的灵魂。

“是这样吗？但是怎么办，作为羽生结弦，没有办法不对喜欢的人说下面的话啊。”

“博洋，我相信你，却也渴望偶尔被你依靠。我不知道从昨天到现在博洋是如何度过的，但希望下一次，博洋可以稍稍依靠我。对不起，我说了任性的话，明明不是适宜的时机，还对博洋提出无理的要求。”

羽生说了太多次的喜欢，比起平昌时坦荡直白许多，金博洋坐在米兰深夜的风中，仰望越是夜深越是明亮的月，电话那头的人送的礼物敞开着置于腿上，跳过一大片空白最后一页纸上画着孩童才会画的伞状的简笔画，伞柄两边分别写着他们的名字。

「这是相合伞，日本独有的示爱表现，送你礼物的人正爱恋着你啊。」

女孩的话回荡在他的脑海里，填补了羽生的沉默，不远处牵着手的情侣走过，金博洋笑了，一扫阴霾，“能够喜欢羽生，真的太好了。”

8

“结弦，怎么起这么早？”

“没什么，打了个电话。”

被起来做早饭的母亲唤回神智的羽生还有些迷糊，出于担心打过去的电话，却意外得到对方对于「喜欢」一事的回应，他现在完全记不起他们是如何结束对话的。

“给博洋吗？他还好吗？”

跟着进厨房找了个位子坐下，羽生趴着桌子上看母亲淘米做饭，“不太还，但会好的，他很坚强。”

“太好了，昨天比赛的他看起来很不好，啊我不是在说你们专业领域的什么，只是那孩子看起来很苍白，疲惫。”

“我知道的，妈妈。但是……”

“还是很担心是吗”，看着儿子恹恹的样子，由美温柔的笑道，“这就是喜欢一个人的心情啊，无论对方多么强大，你总是忍不住为他担心。”

羽生下巴枕在手臂上，想起电话里男孩说的喜欢自己太好了，神情瞬间柔和下来，“妈妈怎么知道我喜欢博洋？”

“欸～结弦不知道自己在那孩子身边是完全不一样的吗？你啊，总是在看着那孩子啊，专注而温柔的，会在一见到他的时候就张开双手拥抱他，绕过大半个场地和人群只是拉着他的袖子，一到赛季和我说的最多的除了比赛就是「博洋这个博洋那个」，买了一样的耳机还要对我炫耀和博洋的是一对……”

看着母亲放下手中的刀子，食指轻点着下巴笑眯眯的说让我再想想还有些什么，羽生忍不住把脸埋在掌心，“啊啊～妈妈，不要再说了。”

“有什么好害羞的呢，反正那孩子也喜欢你啊。”

“嗯？”，抬起头，很是诧异，“妈妈还没有见过博洋，怎么知道他喜欢我，该不会是「没有人会不喜欢羽生结弦」这样的理由吧”。

“我有这样的自信不应该吗？”，一脸理所应当的由美见儿子无奈的笑开，念叨着「果然是这样」才放弃逗弄自家孩子，“爱过的人能看穿爱有什么好奇怪的吗？那孩子看你的时候眼里闪着光，在你的盲区里装作不经意的看你然后偷偷微笑露出虎牙，你拥抱他对他微笑逗弄他的时候又会害羞的不看你，无论是多么亲密的恶作剧，他都对你来之不拒。啊还有，我大概是第一次看到不管冠军先和亚军握手的孩子吧，满心满眼全是我们结弦啊，博洋他。”

“他真的一直在说喜欢我，却察觉不到我也在喜欢他”，掩饰着内心不断鼓荡的喜悦，像个孩子般的抱怨，又忍不住要分享自己的快乐，“妈妈，我……对他告白了。”

“是吗？博洋的回答是？”

阳光终于冲破重重阻隔倾洒在他脸上，眉梢眼角盛放出笑意，“他说，能够喜欢我，真的太好了。”

“那真的是太好了，我也想早点见见博洋呢。”

“他会来的，也许早也许晚，但他，总会来的。”

来到我身边，成为我最亲爱的人。

来的羽生结弦身边，成为独一无二的闪耀世界的光。

锅里的水开始沸腾，咕咚咕咚的鼓着泡泡，母亲转过去的背影是那样的美好。

博洋，你快点来。

戳亮手机，屏幕上是他们的粉丝都在求的那张照片。两人笑颜灿烂，虽然没有亲眼见到，羽生相信，此刻的博洋一定也会笑着。

果然。

能够喜欢博洋，真的太好了。

————————————END————————/  
*****梗——相合伞，伞状的简笔画，伞柄左右写着两人的名字，是日本的示爱的方式。

1.仙台，札幌，埼玉，广岛，长野，门真，福冈——是羽生参加过的比赛的城市，不完全统计，若有失误请指出。

【此中有深意，相信大家能体会】

2.札幌市的市徽，最外面是六角形的冰晶形状，中间是一个圆形，最里面是五芒星，基本可以说是五角星型。

3：出自B站柚子访问万斋先生的谈话，av6913928，字幕中出现的【銕仙会能乐研修所】，百度显示为东京原宿，故文中定位东京。

4、出自B站柚子访问万斋先生的谈话，av6913928，原话。

以上~

作者有话说，我真的是撒了大糖的：

1、注解中提到的城市都是羽生参加过比赛的城市，除了15年的长野，基本是天天没有参与的。

所以羽生选择把这些城市写在前面，意味着，你没来得及参与的我的过去，我想和你一起再去一次。

留下的大片空白——还没有到来的未来，我们将会一起创造。

画在最后的相合伞——我一直一直爱恋着你。

2、札幌市的市徽，最外围是六角形的冰晶状——暗合了两人的身份，与冰为伍的花滑运动员。

中间是圆形，联想为日本的国旗元素——契合柚子的国籍

最里面是五芒星，基本可以视为五角星，中国国旗的元素——契合天天的国籍

所以牛哥说“总会想到冰场和博洋”

3、“猝不及防的闯入我的眼中的你的笑容赢得我的心”是指nhk颁奖时经典的挡板笑容，视频里牛哥挑眉了，所以有此设定。

4、牛哥在长野这一场，赢得冠军打破纪录，而天天也获得了亚军，所以牛哥在写到长野时会有“我真的太喜欢长野，博洋一定也很喜欢”的想法。

而“博洋一定不会比我更喜欢”，是因为“我遇到了你啊”，承接上条。

5、私心：天天的驯龙高手曲子里插入的那段抒情的《romantic flight》我是真的觉得特别特别喜欢，所以有文中写法。


End file.
